


It's Exactly What You Think It Is

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: ij porn_battle, M/M, episdoe tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave asks about Ronon yet again, John goes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Exactly What You Think It Is

"Civilian contractor?" Dave asked _again_, and never mind the fact that they were supposed to be mending fences, something inside John just snapped.

"What did you want me to say at Dad's fucking wake?" he said, glaring at Dave. "You have all the answers, know all the right things to say to these people; you tell me. Should I have told you, Nancy, Aunt Maggie, everyone: 'oh hey, this is my incredibly hot boyfriend and you know something else? You're all wrong if you think I'm the one fucking him!'"

Ignoring Dave's stunned face, John went on. "Because I'm not, you know. He fucks me, and let me tell you, he's totally built for it too. He's got a really big dick and he knows what he's doing with it; he likes to bend me over and fuck me so hard I see fucking stars. And you know what else?" He was yelling now, body held rigid and fists clenched.

"I go down on my knees and suck him off as often as I get a chance! I've loved sucking cock since high school and holy fuck does Ronon have a really nice one. He likes it too, likes grabbing onto my hair and fucking right down my goddamn throat and honestly, I could just do that forever, and I'll tell you something else, Dad...oh fuck...I think I'm gonna be...."

He made it out the French doors to the patio before the tension of the last few days drove him to his knees. Grabbing the edge of a planter, he threw up until he was empty and his sides ached. Miserable, he sat on the cold tile, his knees against his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs.

When a warm broad hand rested on his back, he leaned into it, only then realizing that his face was wet with tears. "Here," Dave said gently and a clean handkerchief appeared in front of him. John took it, mopping his eyes and blowing his nose.

"Shit," he muttered. "Sorry."

"Yeah, well...not like we haven't done this before."

"I was ten the last," John said and didn't have to finish the sentence.

John could hear sprinklers running somewhere else in the neighborhood and the totally mundane sound made him want to laugh.

"I...I knew...about you, I mean." Dave coughed. "And...I'm sorry I was rude to your...to Ronon."

"Yeah well," John said, and then trailed off because he didn't know how to finish his sentence. _Too bad Teyla couldn't meet the family. She'd understand my issues a lot more._

"You want something? Ginger ale or some water?" Dave had always been the practical one and although it had driven John crazy when they were kids, he really appreciated it now.

"Yeah, and if you point me to the bathroom, I could wash up." They stood up and John looked over the well tended expanse of Dave's back yard.

"This," he said, waving a hand vaguely. "What we do out there...." He cleared his throat and tried again. "I wasn't lying about Ronon. He works with me and others, military and civilian. And...we're doing our best to protect...."

"Yeah," Dave said quietly. "I know that too."

For a moment John thought he might say more, but he just rested a hand on John's shoulder and steered him into the house.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round Two (Electric Bugaloo) of the [IJ Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle). The prompt was "Stargate: Atlantis, John/Ronon, 'civilian contractor'" but what happened wasn't really porn in spite of the rating. It takes place during the conversation John and Dave presumably have after the credits roll on "Outcast."


End file.
